Kingdom Hearts: Love and Marriage
by Farrell14
Summary: When Kairi's royal heritage is discovered, Sora and Kairi are coerced into a marriage in hopes of bringing peace and prosperity back to Radiant Garden. Will their young love survive and make it to the Wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin could think of many other ways he could spend time with his beautiful new wife, Princess Jasmine at his side. Circling above the streets of Agrabah on carpet searching for one of his most frequent (and most irritating) enemies, Abis Mal and his right hand man Haroud wasn't one of them.

"Aladdin, there he is, down there!" Jasmine said to her husband. Aladdin looked in the direction of where Jasmine was pointing to, and sure enough there was Abis and Haroud running through a crowded market place.

"All right carpet take us down!" Aladdin said to the flying carpet. The carpet made a steep dive down to the street. They came to a landing directly in front of Abis Mal and Haroud. "Give me back Genie's lamp now Abis Mal!" Aladdin commanded.

"No! I stole this lamp fair and square! You want so badly, you will have to come and get it!" He angrily replied.

"Why would you even steal it anyway? Genie's been free for a long time, he wouldn't follow any command you gave him anyway." Aladdin asked incredulously.

"Genie isn't even in Agrabah anymore." Jasmine reasoned with a heavy sigh.

"You….You're both lying! I'll show you." With that Abis Mal began vigorously rubbing the golden lamp that once housed Aladdin's best friend. Haroud who had been silent this whole time smacked his forehead in exasperation with a heavy sigh.

"Sir?" Haroud spoke trying to get his boss's attention. "

Not now Haroud! I almost got the genie out of there." Abis replied trying to in vain to continue to rub the golden lamp. "What is wrong with this thing!" The moronic thief yelled as he gave up on rubbing the lamp to get the genies attention and threw the lamp down in frustration.

Haroud with a heavy sigh spoke. "Sir as I was trying to say a moment ago Jasmine and Aladdin weren't lying. The genie is in fact no longer in Agrabah."

"What? What are you talking about?" Abis Mal exclaimed.

"Genie left with our friend Sora month's ago, he hasn't been back since." Jasmine spoke up.

"Who the heck is Sora?" Abis Mal asked flabbergasted.

"Sora is a keyblade wielder from another world sir." Haroud interjected. Abis Mal shot Haroud a bewildered look. "He helped Aladdin save Agrabah twice in two years." Haroud continued on puzzled at his boss's dumbfounded expression.

"What is a keyblade Haroud? And why don't I know any of this?" He screamed while jumping up and down like a child.

"Perhaps it is because you don't listen sir." Haroud spoke dispassionately.

"What are you talking about Haroud? I never heard you mention any of this before?" The obnoxious thief continued on. Haroud could only sigh and smack his forehead at his boss's idiocy.

"I said all of this to you when you first came up with the idea of stealing the lamp, when we were outside the palace walls, and when we were being chased around and dodging arrows through the palace. You seriously don't remember me telling any of this to you?" Haroud finished completely at a loss for words.

"No." Abis Mal said sounding rather embarrassed

Aladdin cleared his throat. "If you are all done, I want Genie's lamp now!" Aladdin demanded.

"Are you talking to me?" Abis Mal asked angrily.

"I don't see anybody else around here." Aladdin challenged.

Suddenly Abis's face suddenly contorted into a very angry expression, angrier than anything Aladdin had ever seen before out of his foe.

"Sir, are you feeling all right?" Haroud asked very alarmed at his Boss's sudden change.

At that same time Aladdin felt an unnatural chill in the air. Jasmine has sensed this before; Jasmine wasn't just the princess of Agrabah, but also a princess of heart, a select group of special maidens from across the universe who hold no darkness in their hearts and as such were granted special powers; one of them, the ability to sense darkness nearby.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine whispered as she clung to her husband while staring at the deteriorating Abis Mal. A dark aura had materialized around the portly thief.

"I see it too Jasmine." Aladdin said to his wife.

That was when the heartless decided to show up materializing up from the ground all around the feuding group. Shadows and Neoshadows had the group completely surrounded.

Haroud attempted to cowardly flee but found himself cut off by dozens of shadows.

"Please don't take me! Take them!" He shouted pointing to Jasmine and Aladdin.

"Uh Oh" Aladdin muttered as he pulled out his sword.

"She's a princess of heart!" He added pointing to Jasmine. The Shadows all turned their attentions to Jasmine and Aladdin.

"Jasmine! Get behind me!" Aladdin screamed just as the shadows were leaping on top of them.

Suddenly lightning bolts dropped from the sky and struck the heartless with a tremendous crack of thunder. As the heartless evaporated around Jasmine and Aladdin so did the dark aura around Abis mal who collapsed like a sack of beans while Haroud continue to cower in fetal position. That's when Jasmine and Aladdin heard a familiar friendly voice greet them from the rooftops.

"Just what would you guys do without me?" Aladdin and Jasmine couldn't help but smile at each other when they recognized the voice as belonging to their friend Sora. Turning around and gazing up, there he was smiling his big goofy grin was the keyblade wielder.

"Perfect timing, as always old buddy!" Aladdin greeted as Sora jumped down to embrace the couple.

"It's so good to see you again!" Jasmine said as she released Sora from her hug.

"Did you bring Genie with you?" Aladdin asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" Sora said whipping out his ultimate keyblade. As he about to make the incantation Sora noticed Abis on the ground in a fetal position crying. "Uh? Who is the pathetic crying fat guy?" He asked pointing to the sniveling thief.

Aladdin turned with a chuckle. "Oh him? That's Abis Mal and his partner Haroud. They should be fine." Aladdin said as palace guards dragged the thieving duo away. Sora shrugged his shoulders and raised his keyblade above his head.

"Courage!" he shouted. As the keyblade lit up, it began exploding with blue energy. Finally a thick cloud of blue smoke burst from the tip of the keyblade and the Genie emerged.

"Let's see apply ointment to remove wart." Genie read off a notepad without realizing he had been summoned. Fortunately he looked around and caught on before he embarrassed himself further. "Al! Jas! How you guys doing!" Genie exclaimed as he scooped them up in big embrace.

"We missed you too buddy." Aladdin said returning his old friends hug.

"What brings you back here? Is it the heartless?" Jasmine asked fearfully.

"Uh, no not quite." Sora said nervously.

"Oh, about that!" Genie suddenly exclaimed poofing over to Sora and holding him up. "Has Sora got some news for you guys! He's…."

But before Genie could finish what he was saying, Sora pulled his head down by his beard and covering his mouth.

"Genie, not here! Not yet!" Sora admonished.

Aladdin and Jasmine exchanged quizzical looks.

"Sorry." Genie said to him.

"Sora what's going on?" Jasmine asked concerned. Sora responded with an uncertain look.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk about this?" He asked.

"Of course, we can go to the palace." Aladdin replied. They all hopped on the carpet and rode to the palace in a flash.

Out on the balcony overlooking the city Jasmine and Aladdin waited patiently for Sora who was looking out at the vast city to give them the news.

"Listen guys." Sora started slowly. "You know how, Jasmine, how you and the rest of princesses of heart are really the princesses of your home world with the exception of Alice and Kairi right?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Jasmine replied wondering where Sora where was going with this.

"Well." Sora continued. "Apparently that's the same story with Kairi. She apparently is the princess of Radiant Garden." Sora stated.

"Well that's great news! Right, Sora?" Aladdin asked.

Sora crossed his arms and sighed downtrodden.

"Oh, Sora she has to leave your island and go back to her home doesn't she?" Jasmine realized who walked over and gave Sora an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder.

"Yes there is that. And also the fact that Radiant has not had a leader in a decade and is an incredibly important world that can't be allowed to fall into heartless or Orginzation XIII hands so I can't blame Kairi for feeling she has to go back. But that's not the whole reason I'm here."

"Sora, we're all friends here. Just come out with it." Aladdin finally told the keyblade warrior.

"Right." Sora sighed. "The thing is, in order for her to take the throne, she would have to marry."

"What!" Jasmine and Aladdin shouted together. Radiant Garden has a version of that stupid law Agrabah had!" Jasmine cried.

"Yeah." Sora responded. "Except the good news is she gets to pick who she marries." Sora added.

"Then who is she going to…." Aladdin started when it dawned on him. Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other in astonishment and then at Sora who gave them a knowing look.

"Oh my gosh Sora! You and Kairi are…!" Jasmine started but couldn't finish.

"Yep. We're really getting married." Sora revealed. After a moment Sora continued on. "And I came here to invite you guys to the wedding." Sora sighed as he finished . There was a stunned pause all round before Aladdin finally spoke up.

"Sora, of course we're going to be there" Aladdin declared with a big grin as he put his hands on his friends shoulders. After a moment he turned serious again. Sora are you ok with this?" Aladdin asked concened

"I really don't know how I'm supposed to feel." Sora conceded. "Part of me that wants me and Kairi to be with each other is elated. But then the other half of me feels I'm not….." Sora couldn't bring himself to continue.

"Not ready?" Jasmine finished for him.

"Yeah." Sora acknowledged.

"I know how you feel. Being forced into something you don't feel you're ready for." Jasmine said recounting her own experience sympathetically.

"How do you know Kairi is the princess of Radiant Garden?" Aladdin asked out of Curiosity.

"Well it all started with a letter King Mickey sent us when we got back to the Destiny Islands. Sora started. "The letter said we needed to meet him at Radiant Garden as soon as possible and to bring Kairi with us."

_One week earlier._

Sora, Riku, and Kairi ascended the stairs to the main castle of Radiant Garden, to be met two beefy armored guards who opened the main door as the trio walked past. Kairi kept looking around unsure if this indeed her former home.

"Remember anything?" Sora asked as he looked at his best friend, seeing her uncertain expression.

"It feels familiar but it's been so long since I've been here it just doesn't look it you know?" She replied. "But I know in here, I know that this is the place I was born." Kairi added pointing to her heart. Sora nodded and smiled encouragingly at her. Before they knew it they were at the Ansem's computer lab where they were met by King Mickey and the restoration committee.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi!" King Mickey shouted in greeting.

After the greetings Leon got down to business. "The Reason we called you all here is because we have been trying to find clues as to Ansem's family was. Tron has been working around the clock in hopes of finding out who so we can restore some form of leadership in Radiant Garden." He continued. "And well he found something. We want to show a photograph we found. Tron, show us the picture." Leon commanded.

"Yes Leon." Tron responded.

"I don't like the sound of this." Riku muttered under his breath. Hearing this Sora and Kairi exchanged worried looks. Sora smiled hoping to cheer Kairi up.

A second later a picture showed up on the screen. In the shot was Ansem the Wise along with a very familiar looking old woman with an infant girl in her arms. Kairi and her friends let out a shocked gasp.

"Kairi? Recognize anyone?" Leon asked rhetorically.

"My Grandmother!" She didn't want to say who infant was but knew in her heart the infant was her.

"Aw no, I was afraid of this." Sora moaned as he put his face in his palms. Riku could only sigh in sadness, knowing that this most likely meant Kairi would have to return to Return to Radiant Garden. Riku seeing his compatriot Sora in his sad state put an arm around him.

"That's not all we found. We found more of his journals." Yuffie spoke up as she handed copies to Kairi. It Read.

"_My beloved sister and and her husband both died last night in a tragic accident. I really don't know what to think right now. I'm still beside myself with grief. My mother has been a rock through all of this. My thoughts should be to my niece Kairi. I have to begin formal adoptions proceeding's immediately. It would probably mean one day Kairi would have to rule Radiant Garden one day. I don't know how if I'm going to be able to raise the girl with all my responsibilities as leader right now. But I will do whatever I can. _

"Kairi?" It was Aerith this time. "We are so sorry for shocking you like this."

Sora came up to Kairi and put his arms around his longtime friend. Kairi returned his embrace.

"So this means I'm a real princess?" Kairi asked.

"And Ansem is your uncle." Leon added.

Cid who had been quiet this whole time decided to address the elephant in the room. "Look Kairi I hate the fact that we ask so much of you kids, but the fact is this; we need a leader."

"And unfortunately none of us allowed by the laws of this world." Tifa added pointing out the entire committee.

"Without one, chaos will ruin this world like it did last time and the heartless and nobodies will have a stronghold here to operate out of like they did last time" Yuffie added.

"Kairi, will you be our leader?" Aerith asked with much softness in her voice.

Kairi turned to Sora and Riku holding back tears.

"Thank you, both of you for being the best of friends anyone could ever have asked for, you guys risked so much for the Universe this last year, it's time for me to take charge and be brave for once."

Sora had to wipe away a tear but managed to stand strong and not allow his face to betray too much. Riku managed to keep his emotions bottled up. He was going to miss Kairi, but not like Sora. They truly had a special connection that he could only fathom. He was confident Kairi could lead Radiant Garden; but he was worried about Sora and what an emotional mess he was going to be. Kairi gripped both her friends in a deep hug. Riku and Sora both put their arms around her in return. Riku eventually let go of Kairi to allow Sora and her to have their moment together.

Looking each other in the eyes still embraced Sora began. "I thought we would back on destiny islands like old times. But…."

"So did I." Kairi interrupted. Sora didn't mind. "But I have to do this. You saved my heart for a reason Sora." She said with a sad smile.

"I just thought we would always be together Kairi." Sora sighed sadly.

"I know. But remember, wherever we are, we're always with each other no matter what."

Sora's voice cracked finally and a tear broke through. "It's not the same." He said through a mild sob.

"Hey I'm gonna be allright and so will you." Kairi said fighting back her own tears.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you so much though." Sora replied.

"Me too." Kairi replied

The group around them watched the sad display with their own emotions threatening to break through with the exception of Leon. Riku walked over to them. "You all watch over her, ok?" Riku said not so much as a request but as a statement.

"Of course." Leon replied.

Just then Tron's voice came from computer breaking the mood. "Uhm.. Oh dear. This is rather extraordinary. How did I miss this?" Tron fumbled and bumbled trying to form a sentence.

Kairi and Sora exchanged quizzical looks at each other while King Mickey asked Tron "What is it?"

"It well appears that uhm…." Tron stuttered.

Cid finally burst "Will you for love of all that is holy and good, just spit it out!"

"Allright! Kairi? Or should I call you Princess Kairi?" Tron began. "Anyway, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen why?" Kairi questioned.

"Well it appears that in order for you to take power, you would have to uhh, my this is incredibly awkward." Tron struggled through his explanation.

"I don't like where this is going." Tifa grumbled. "You have to be married by your sixteenth birthday." Tron finally blurted out."

"That's where I was afraid this was going." Tifa sighed.

"OK! That's it! We cannot ask anymore of her!" Cid yelled.

"But what are we going to do about Radiant Garden!" Leon interjected.

"You can't be serious!" Yuffie replied incredulously.

"He has a point guys." Tifa Tried to reason. King Mickey could only look down at his feet in disbelief.

"Guys?" Riku shouted above the argument. Will everyone stop arguing for a second? Hey!" Riku yelled again trying to get everyone's attention. Frustrated, Riku whipped out the Way of the Dawn and launched a fireball in the air. Everyone stopped and looked at Riku who was pointing at Sora and Kairi who looking each other in the eyes holding hands.

At first they chuckled nervously to each other, relieved at the turn of events. But then grew somber, realizing what this really meant. "Sora? This? Really? You really think we can do this?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"Hey we're always saying we want be together forever? This is just making it official, right?" Sora replied with a grin.

"But we haven't even kissed or been on a real date. I know we have this love for each other Sora, but is it really enough for marriage?" She asked with genuine fear.

Sora knew she had every right to be afraid, for he was just as scared as she was. "Hey we just saved the entire Universe, I think we can handle this." Sora said with much more confidence. "Ok, let's do this." Kairi said as she put her arms around Sora who accepted her embrace.

After a few seconds of their embrace they turned to face the group. "Guys? We'll do it." Sora stated with a nervous chuckle as he and Kairi held their hands up together.

"Oh yeah this won't be difficult." Cid sighed to himself.

"I call first on bridesmaid!" Yuffie joked trying to snap everyone out of their shocked stupor, although she was partially being serious.

_Present day._

"Man, that is crazy." Hayner said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You guys are really doing this?" Pence piped in.

Sora simply nodded still taking it all in.

"Well you have to admit you two are definitely more than friends." Olette pointed out helpfully as she enjoyed her sea salt ice cream.

"Really?" Sora asked. "

Uhm yeah!" Olette replied incredulously. "You fought your way through cosmos searching for her, fought to the death with your best friend, and sacrificed your heart and body so that she could live. That's love Sora." Olette concluded.

"She has a point." Hayner added.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora agreed. After a few minutes of awkward silence Sora decided to ask the question he came all the way to ask. "So you guys coming to the wedding?" Sora asked.

"Of course!" They all said in unison.

"When is it?" Pence asked.

"It's going to be in eight months." Sora replied. "It's right before Kairi's sixteenth birthday."

"In February huh?" Hayner thought aloud.

"Ooh! Can I be a bridesmaid?" Olette asked eagerly.

"Yeah, Kairi has a list and you were on it." Sora replied.

"All right score!" Olette jumped up in celebration. "You guys should be groomsmen!" She added excitedly without asking Sora if he had any. He only had Tidus and Wakka and Riku was his Best man naturally.

"What? Me in a penguin suit? No way." Hayner replied annoyed.

"Yeah I never wore a tuxedo. I'm afraid I would look weird." Pence added.

"Actually if you guys don't mind I could actually use you guys, because well I'm out of friends in that regard." Sora chimed in.

"Well why not? It could be fun." Hayner.

"Yeah I guess I'll do it." Pence conceded.

"Great we have to go shopping!" Olette said with excitement.

"What? It's eight months away." Hayner reasoned.

"Okay, but I will bother you guys until we go shopping." She added proud of herself.

"I'll give you more details when me and Kairi get further along with what we are planning on. I got to get going. Other worlds and people to see." Sora said sadly, sorry to leave this world again.

"Where you off to?" Hayner asked.

"Let's see?" Sora asked to himself as he pulled out list of worlds he had been to. "I've already been to the deep jungle, Agrabah, Wonderland." Sora stopped in mid sentance.

"Man! Alice was sure mad when she found out she's the only Princess of Heart, who wasn't a real princess, or the only one who didn't have a boyfriend." Sora recounted the conversation he had with Alice. "So far everybody says their coming." Sora added. "I'm headed to Atlantica next to see Ariel." Sora stopped again when he realized something. "You know? I kind of feel bad for missing all my friend's weddings." Sora added realizing Ariel is married to Eric and Jasmine to Aladdin.

"Sora, don't, you were trying to save the Universe at the time." Olette said putting a encouraging hand on Sora.

"Yeah, listen I got to get going. Thanks guys." Sora said his goodbyes and got on the portal from the usual spot. In a bright flash he vanished before his friends and was off to the next world.

"You think Sora and Kairi will be ok?" Olette asked her two friends.

"I think so. Those two are strong enough they could survive anything." Hayner said to his friends in confidence."

"Well that concludes chapter one. This story was inspired by a number pictures I saw over the internet so I got the idea to do this story. Unfortunately a number of authors have already beaten me to this idea (don't you hate when that happens?), But rest assured mine is completely my own idea and not copied from anyone else. I will update as I can per my convenience. As always please read and Review and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku leaned against the tree on the shore for Destiny Islands waiting with Tidus and Wakka for Sora and Kairi to arrive for their tuxedo and dress fitting.

"Man! I can't believe I'm doing this! Wakka exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm going to look like a dork in a tux." Tidus added. After everything he, Sora and Kairi had been through the last year, Riku was less then sympathetic of his friend's vanity.

"Yeah, it must really be scary compared to having to travel the universe to save not only your friends, but the entire universe and after a year of that, one of them is being pressured into being ruler of an entire world and to do that has to be married before she can drive."

Wakka and Tidus suddenly looked downtrodden and Riku's guilt trip.

"Geez, Riku makes us feel like jerks why don't you?" Tidus asked sarcastically.

Riku could only snort at his two pals reactions.

"Hey guys!" Selphie called from up the road. "Are Sora and Kairi back yet?" She asked as she joined her friends on the beach.

"They'll be along any time now." Riku responded without taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Where did they go?" Wakka asked with his thick Caribbean accent.

"They went back to Radiant Garden and then to Twilight Town to pick up the other groomsmen and bridesmaids." Riku answered. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Selphie decided to reflect on the situation.

"Awww this is so romantic isn't it? I'm so excited! Kairi asked me to be the maid of honor!" Selphie said blissfully. "What's it feel like being a best man, Riku?" she asked.

"I guess its ok." Riku replied not really meaning it.

"You guess?!" Selphie asked incredulously. Riku simply turned to give a knowing look. "

It's just that, this isn't what Sora and Kairi had in mind when we finally reunited." Riku said. Selphie's face grew into a curious expression. "You have to understand." Riku replied. "Those two have been through a lot this last year. We've risked a lot to save each other _and_ the other worlds. And now, when they thought that they were getting back to their _normal_ lives, they now find out that they have to save the world again and marry in the process of it all." Riku added.

"Oh." Selphie muttered, understanding Rku's point.

Just then a bright light, like a star glistening off in the distance was seen by the group.

"Here they come." Riku said suddenly as he squint his eyes toward the sky. The light came down like a shooting star, quickly taking the form of the falcon peak gummi ship. The falcon flew over the group, who waived up at in response. The ship came back around and landed on the beach gradually cutting the engines.

A door on the side of the ship opened and a stepping ladder emerged. The first to emerge was the Twilight kids led by Hayner, followed by Olette and Pence. Then Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa disembarked. "Aww man! This place is awesome!" Hayner exclaimed as he took in Destiny's Island.

"Hey this is cool! Aerith check out that beach!" Yuffie squealed with delight.

"It is lovely." Aerith said in agreement.

"Hey guys, I'm Riku and this Wakka, Selphie and Tidus, we are Sora and Kairi's friends." Riku spoke up, introducing himself and the others. After a round of introductions Riku wondered where Sora and Kairi were. "Where are Sora and Kairi?" He asked. Yuffie and Tifa giggled at each other. Riku gave everyone a quizzical expression. "What?" he asked.

"Are you sure the wedding hasn't taken place yet?" Tifa sarcastically asked pointing over her shoulder. Riku could only raise a questioning eyebrow in response. He soon got his answer.

"I swear Sora you can be so immature sometimes!" Kairi screamed. "I literally thought we were going to die!" she added exasperatingly.

"Uh oh." Riku muttered upon hearing that.

"C'mon Kairi I swear we were in no danger." Sora pleaded in response to her fury. Kairi only glared at him even more intently with her cheeks burning red. And not the cute, blushing kind. "I was only trying to impress you I swear."

"What did he do?" Riku asked. Hayner responded.

"Well, after they picked us up. Me, Pence and Olette have never been in space before, so we wanted to experience the thrill of it all." Hayner explained.

"Oh boy." Riku muttered to himself as he put his hand to his face.

"So Sora obliged us." Olette added helpfully. "It was fun until, Sora decided to show us what the gummi ship could really do." She continued.

"That's when we saw an asteroid and Sora wanted to show us how strong the shields were." Pence added.

Riku raised eyebrows in surprise at this.

Kairi meanwhile was still fuming over Sora's impromptu demonstration, or as the way she saw it, showing off for his friends. "Sora, so help me if you don't grow up a little bit by the time we say "_I do" _I swear you will spend your wedding night by yourself!" Kairi screamed without realizing she had just said that in front of their friends. All of whom collectively snickered when they heard that. Kairi turned and saw their reactions. Her cheeks were now the cute blushing red when she realized what she said. She turned and hid her face in Sora's shoulder with whom she had been mad at not three seconds earlier. Sora put his arm around his fiancé with a chuckle.

"Did I really say that in front of them?" Kairi asked, mortified.

Sora couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah, you really did." Sora responded, stroking her hair in comfort.

Kairi took a deep breath and released herself from Sora's grasp. "Uhmm ok, so c'mon everyone, the uhmm clothing store is up the road from here." Kairi stated as she started up the road. Her cheeks still burning red. This was not lost on Yuffie.

"Aww we're not going to say anything to anybody." She teased.

As the group headed up the dirt road, where Riku managed to catch up with his best friend. "Relax she's over it." He reassured Sora.

"Yeah couples fight all the time." Pence helpfully spoke up. "Take my Aunt and Uncle for example, they fought all the time, and I mean viscously, but they're still together." Sora perked up a bit when he heard this, until Pence finished what was he was saying. "Even though they absolutely hate each other and are most miserable people I have ever met." He finished. This earned him a smack upside the head by Hayner. Sora looked even more downtrodden then before.

"Relax you will be fine, have faith in yourself." Olette said, trying to encourage Sora.

"Speaking of relatives, how did your parents react when you told them the news?" Riku asked. Sora looked up in remembrance.

Two days earlier_:_

_"No! This can't be happening! I knew you would take my baby boy from me Kairi! Cried Sora's mom. "I knew you always had eyes for my girl, you little bastard! I don't care how powerful you are, you're dead meat to me!" Screamed Kairi's father, who began to advance on Sora, in a very menacing way. "C'mon let's get out of here!" Sora cried as he and Kairi bolted out of city hall as fast they could._

"It didn't go over well." Sora replied.

"Gotcha." Riku responded, understanding Sora's point.

The group made it to the clothing store after a few minutes of walking. Kairi was the first to enter the reception area, followed by the others. There was no one at the front desk so Kairi rang the bell. After a few seconds the shop keep came in from the back room and approached the desk.

"Can I help you all?" The middle aged man asked.

"Uhmm yes, we're here for a fitting." Kairi nervously explained.

"What kind?" the man asked eyeing her through his glasses.

Kairi cleared her throat before answering. "It's for a wedding." She answered rather meekly.

The man took a look at the motley crue standing before him and snorted out a laugh. "What kind?" He asked in a rather snarky tone.

"A, wedding." Kairi answered more forcefully.

The shop keep raised his eye brows but seem to finally accept what he was told. The man turned to his computer and printed up tickets for the group. "Okay, the girls, you will go upstairs, and the boys you will stay down here." The shop keep explained as he handed the tickets out individually.

"Hey I don't get to see Kairi in her dress?" Sora asked.

"No, you have to wait until the wedding, don't you know that?" Asked the shop keep.

"Yeah Sora, if you see the bride before the wedding, it's like, a lifetime of bad luck." Riku explained.

"Oh." Sora muttered rather humbly.

When you are already ring the bell and the seamstress's will be with you to assist with the fitting." The shop keep explained.

"So I will see you when we're done okay?" Kairi said to Sora. "Yeah." Sora replied with a hug which Kairi returned.

The girls went upstairs where the women's clothing was while the boys stayed downstairs and headed to the back of the store where men's clothing was.

"Follow me gentlemen." The shop keep commanded rather dryly as he led them to the back where a closet full of tuxedo accessories were hung neatly. "When you are done, let me know, we will take your measurements _and_ payments." The man explained as he took his leave.

The boys took a look at the selection of jackets, vests, pants, shirts and shoes. Some were nerdy like Tidus had feared, others were quite fancy.

"Choose wisely, my friend." Riku said with a wink and a pat on the shoulder to Sora who gave a deep sigh as looked at the selection before him.

The girls were far giddier with excitement than their male counterparts were. "Ooh you should choose this one!" Yuffie squealed as she pulled a very poofy crystal blue gown from the rack.

"No way, she would look in ridiculous in that!" Selphie exclaimed. After much argument, Kairi intervened.

"Guys relax, I know what I want." Kairi reasoned.

"Already?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, I've been going through catalogues and saw the perfect one for me." She explained.

"It's that one!" Kairi exclaimed as she pointed to a simple white sleeveless, beaded gown in the corner.

"Really, that's it?" Yuffie asked disappointed.

"This is going to be a much bigger wedding than I used to fantasize about, and I want a simple dress, that's all." Kairi explained her reasoning.

Yuffie just gave a bewildered look. Kairi seeing this decided to change the subject. "Take look at what I want you guys to wear." Kairi said pointing to row dark blue fairy dresses.

"Ooh." The girls exclaimed in unison.

"Right I'll let the seamstress know to come in." Kairi said happily.

"Does Sora know what he wants to wear?" Aerith asked aloud.

"Hehe!" Kairi laughed. "Knowing Sora, no, he's probably trying on the worst possible suits he could find." Kairi explained. "Fortunately I told Riku to make Sora chose a good Tux." She explained further. All the girls giggled knowing what Kairi was talking about.

"For a guy so brave, Sora can be pretty dorky." Yuffie joked but not in a cruel way.

"Yeah he isn't like those big tough guys you see in the movies. But he is sweet, nonetheless." Olette said. The girls all collectively giggled.

Kairi just smiled, when she thought of Sora's goofiness. It was then that she realized why she and Sora developed such a strong bond over the years. "Yeah, that's why I love him so much." Kairi said with a smile. "He is the bravest person I know, he would do anything to protect the people he cares so much about." Kairi added happily. "And yet, he never loses that boyhood naiveté of his. He's always the sweet gentle soul; I've always known him to be." Kairi continued. "You know what the last thing I said to him was, before everything happened?" Kairi asked her friends. They all shook their heads. "Sora, don't ever change. And you know what? After everything, he didn't." She said with a smile, remembering the last normal day they spent together, and the moment they reunited. After a moment reminiscing she refocused herself. "I will uhmm, get the seamstress." She said, recomposing herself.

As she left to get the seamstress, Aerith went over to Yuffie. "She and Sora do love each other." Aerith said to Yuffie who nodded.

"Hopefully that love will be enough to guide them through all of this." Tifa jumped in.

"Yes indeed, I have never seen them so, uncertain before." Aerith added with concern. The girls all nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Olette wondered aloud.

At the moment the boys were waiting downstairs for Sora to come out of the dressing room. "Man is he coming out of there ever." Tidus commented.

"Hey, the dude is probably nervous, so give him some time okay?" asked Wakka.

"Sora, Nervous?!" Tidus asked with a disbelieving snort. "Where do you guys get that idea from?"

Not ten seconds later his answer came in the form of Sora wearing the most ridiculous mismatched tux ever imagined. His jacket was plaid with a bright red vest and pink bowtie, with ugly brown pants. "Well what do you think?" Sora asked with trepidation. All of the guys looked at him with disbelief. "Guys?" Sora asked again.

After a few minutes of stunned silence, Riku spoke up. "We're all waiting for the laugh track Sora." He said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I mean that's the stupidest outfit I've ever seen Sora, get back in there and pick something good or we are all going to string you up and beat you senseless!" Riku exclaimed.

"Sheesh, okay, okay." Sora muttered.

Riku smacked his forehead in exasperation. After a few more minutes Sora emerged in a much better ensemble. He was wearing black jacket with white shirt, with a silver vest with a regular, but nice black tie.

"Perfect!" Riku said with thumbs up. His enthusiasm was short lived though when he noticed Sora had forgotten something. "Uhmm, Sora." Riku stammered pointing down.

Wakka and Tidus began snorting out laughter.

"Sora you, uhmm." Pence nervously tried.

"Guys what is it?" Sora asked obliviously.

Finally Hayner had enough. "Dude you forgot to put pants on!" He screamed.

Sora's eyes went wide and looked down and saw nothing but his polka dot boxers. "Uh, Oh." He muttered and promptly bolted back into the dressing room.

"Okay so maybe he is a bit nervous." Tidus conceited.

Sora for a third time emerged from the dressing room. "Okay, how about now." Sora asked with a pair nice black pants and shiny shoes.

"There you go." Pence exclaimed with approval.

"All right, I'll get the seamstress." Sora said with relief.

Meanwhile the girls were just fitted into their dresses. They were all standing in front of the mirrors admiring themselves in the blue fairy style dresses. Yuffie had a matching blue head band while Aerith had a similarly matching ribbon in her hair. Their usual tennis shoes were replaced by shiny blue sandles.

"You know what girls?" Yuffie asked the group. The girls turned to look at her. "We look awesome!" Yuffie exclaimed with excitement. The whole group broke out in celebratory laughter.

"Hey where's Kairi, I want to see what she looks like in that gown." Olette said.

"Here she is!" Exclaimed Selphie, Followed by Kairi.

The girls all gasped quietly when she came in. She was in her white beaded gown with her veil over her head but her face exposed.

"Well what do you all think?" She nervously asked.

"Kairi, you look gorgeous." Olette said in awe. All nodded in awed agreement.

"Great." Kairi said in relief.

"It looks so wonderful on you." Aerith said in agreement.

Kairi looked at herself in the mirror. She beamed in pride at herself when she saw what she looked like. But after a few moments the smile wore off and she looked like a deer in headlights.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Aerith asked.

Downstairs the boys were similarly admiring themselves in the mirror. "You know what this isn't so bad." Tidus said to Wakka looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, you're right." Wakka said in agreement, he too taking himself in. The tuxedos were similar to Sora's. Pence had black head band so he would match the color of his tux.

"We are looking good." Hayner said to his pal.

"Where's Sora?" Pence asked.

"Here he comes." Tidus replied.

Sure enough, Sora came out with his now perfectly fitted tux on.

"Looking good." Riku, himself decked out in his own tux, said with his thumb up along with the rest of the guys.

"Thanks guys." Sora replied to the congratulatory comments. He then turned to look at himself in the mirror. But instead of smiling he too looked quite uncomfortable.

"Hey, you okay?" Riku asked his best friend.

It was at that same moment that for both Sora and Kairi, by looking at themselves in the mirror, their current predicament became very real for them. They both realized their lives were going to change forever. More so than it already had changed. And for them, they couldn't predict whether the future that was coming to them was going to be a happy one. For the first time in their lives, the weight of the world's future that now rested on their shoulders suddenly became very heavy.

At the exact same moment they both turned away from the mirrors and looked at their friends in the eyes and said something that neither of them had ever said to anyone. "I'm scared."

Hearing their friends could do nothing but stand in sympathetic silence. All of them realizing that for Sora and Kairi, this was no game.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter everyone! Just to let you all know this chapter breaks canon ever so slightly, it follows a certain Disney classic and not game canon that's all, nothing major. Hope you all enjoy and please read and review.

* * *

Sora and Kairi sat together on a picnic table at the beach of Destiny's Island enjoying lunch together. It was the first time they truly got to be alone with one another in weeks. Sora even went to the trouble of getting a cake. Sora was scarfing down his sandwich while Kairi was downing a cream soda while writing something down in a notebook. Noticing this roused Sora's curiosity. "What are you writing down?" He asked his fiancé.

"Things we have left to do for our wedding." She replied, not looking up from her notes.

"Can you go one day, without planning for this? We still have four more months." Sora playfully chided.

Kairi could only smirk at Sora's teasing. "You don't seem to realize how big this wedding is going to be, Sora." She replied sternly. "Every single one of your friends from all those worlds agreed to come." She reminded him. "You don't want the biggest day of our lives to be messed up and awkward do you?" She asked rhetorically.

"No, of course not." Sora replied with a chuckle. "What do you have planned anyway?"Kairi hadn't shared much of what she planned.

"Well? I want to have the ceremony held outside in the main courtyard; I've always wanted to be married outside in bright sunshine. King Mickey will be master of ceremonies, naturally." Kairi said with a smile as she envisioned the ceremony.

Sora couldn't help but smile at Kairi's smile. He too was excited at the prospect of being together forever as promised by the paopu fruit prophecy. He hoped.

"And when we're done with the ceremony the reception will be held in the main ballroom. Then we'll have our first dance." Kairi said to Sora with a knowing smile which he responded with a very nervous look. "You've been practicing, right?" Kairi asked rhetorically. She knew he hadn't.

"Uhmm? Yeah sure." Sora replied with insincerity.

Kairi smirked knowing he was lying. Looking down at her notes, Kairi's smile quickly faded; on her notepad was a name with a question mark. "Have you spoken to your friend; Ariel, the mermaid? To see if she will sing at our reception?" Kairi asked rather cautiously. Kairi wasn't exactly sure what made her so uncomfortable about the subject of Sora's friend Ariel. But when she realized she needed someone to sing at their wedding. Sora recommended her enthusiastically, very enthusiastically. It unnerved Kairi how fondly he spoke of Ariel, complimenting her voice and courage, more so than his other friends he met over the years. He had to have had a crush on her. Not that she herself, didn't have a few over the years; she never had the courage to act on them. It still bothered her though. At least Ariel was already married to someone else. So she thought she should stop being insecure. After all Sora played a role in helping Ariel get with her own husband, a prince apparently, and Sora seems very excited about their own upcoming wedding.

"I wrote a letter to her a couple of days ago." Sora replied.

"You wrote a letter?" Kairi asked curiously. "How?"

"I sent it in a bottle." Sora explained.

"You mean like I did?" Kairi replied remembering the poem she sent via the ocean that found its way to Sora.

"Yeah; when King Mickey did the same thing I wanted to try it." Sora explained. "I want to see if it will work for others; hopefully something will come back in a few days; and if not I will just hop in the gummi ship and go see her in person." Sora added.

"Oh." Kairi sighed quietly not really wanting him to go see her.

After a few moments of silence Sora noticed something churning in the surf of the beach. "Hey! That might be it." He exclaimed as he ran to the surf to examine the object.

"It can't be!" Kairi cried, initially believing Sora was mistaken but to her surprise there in fact was a bottle in the surf.

"Yeah it is!" Sora cried as he opened the bottle. He opened to read the contents as he returned to the table.

"What does it say?" Kairi inquired.

"She says she'll do it." Sora replied excitedly.

"Good." Kairi calmly replied. "Is that all it says?" She inquired further.

"Let's see?" Sora said as he examined the letter more closely. "It says she's really surprised to get a letter like this etc… nothing really special." He said dismissively.

"Oh c'mon Sora; let me see the letter!" Kairi exclaimed as she took the letter from Sora's hand and read it.

_Dear Sora,_

_ I hope this reaches you. I received your letter and I would love to sing at your wedding. It's the least I could do for all you've done for me. I'm excited to see you again and this new world. Remember how we always used to talk about the worlds you got see when we were under the sea? I couldn't believe when I found your letter on the shore in a bottle. I thought it was some sort of joke. But I knew in my heart that it was from you. To think our hearts are connected that we are able to send messages to different worlds! I'm looking forward to finally meeting Kairi, whom you've told me so much about. Your first dance will be wonderful, just remember dancing isn't like in the sea as it is on land. I had to find out the hard way! Fortunately I practiced before my own wedding. Till I see you again._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Ariel._

Kairi finished the letter and thought about what she read. It seemed innocent enough but it was still clear to her that Sora had gotten closer to Ariel than any of his other new friends.

"What did she mean by dancing on land is different from the sea?" Kairi asked suddenly of Sora.

Sora glanced up from his sandwich with a bewildered look on his face. "Huh; what do you mean?" Sora responded puzzled.

"What did she mean by dancing on land is different from the sea?" Kairi asked again with a little more irritation in her voice.

"Oh; well she performed shows for Antlantica when she was still a mermaid and during our last adventure we were dance partners." Sora explained.

"Really, you and Ariel were dance partners?" Kairi replied a little shaken.

It just now occurred to Sora what Kairi was getting at. "Kairi, Ariel and I are just friends; that's all." Sora bluntly said.

"Really, like all the others?" Kairi skeptically replied.

"Yes, of course!" Sora replied incredulously, not believing she was actually questioning him on this.

"Fine, how come you visited her world so many times?" Kairi inquired.

"What do you mean? I've visited other worlds as much as I visited Atlantica." Sora replied. "Like the Coliseum, Halloween Town, and Agrabah; I've visited those places many times."

"Right the heartless had returned didn't they?" Kairi asked

"Yeah." Sora agreed in confusion, wondering where Kairi was going with this.

"But they didn't return to Antlantica." Kairi pointed out.

"Excuse me? Sora replied, caught off guard.

"When you told me about all of your adventures when you returned to Antlantica, you told me that there were no heartless in Antlantica.

"I had to face Ursula again." Sora quickly pointed out.

"But not immediately, right, you didn't know shewas back all those times before those last few visits." Kairi said reminding Sora that indeed Ursula wasn't revived immediately but only after fifth or so visit to Antlantica. Sora was at loss of what to say in response. It finally occurred to Sora why Kairi was so upset about it. He supposed he should understand her feelings; he had to admit he did enjoy his time with Ariel and to others looking at it; it could appear that she and he indeed were attracted to each other. "Sora just be honest with me, did you have a crush on her?" Kairi pleaded.

Whether it was just immaturity or just plain stubbornness; Sora could not admit it. "Kairi, Ariel is married to Prince Eric; I helped out with that, remember?" Sora explained reassuringly.

Kairi at first seemed reassured by this, but reflecting on the stories he told about his adventures in Atlantica made her realize something. "Sora, when Ariel turned into a human, was she wearing any clothing when it first happened?"

"Excuse me?" Sora asked nervously.

"It just occurred to me when she turned into a human, she wasn't naked was she?" Kairi asked more sternly this time.

A bead of sweat formed on Sora's brow. Needless to say he was nervous for he did want to lie to his fiancé but he did not wish to upset her any further. So he knew what to do. He froze in silence.

"Well Sora?" Kairi angrily asked her flustered fiancé looking him dead in the eye.

"Well you see she was drowning and if I didn't do something…." He began to explain but Kairi interrupted him when she saw him blush.

"So she _was_ naked!" Kairi screamed.

Sora could only gulp in response. "Uhmm well she was drowning and I uh I." Sora stammered.

"I gotta go Sora." Kairi said with tears forming in her eyes as she got up and ran back to town.

"Kairi wait!" Sora cried in futility but Kairi was already far up the beach. "Ah great." Sora sighed in exasperation as he absentmindedly slammed his head into the cake he had bought for himself and Kairi. "Okay, that was just stupid on my part." Sora said to himself rather embarrassed.

That night Kairi called Selphie over to her house to talk about her and Sora's relationship troubles. "I should have known he had gotten to know other girls; I mean he was gone for almost two years!" Kairi said exasperatingly at a flabbergasted Selphie.

"Kairi I think you are overreacting just a little." Selphie stated delicately.

"Am not!" Kairi replied rather childishly.

Selphie pressed the side of her temples in frustration. "Kairi what's really bothering you, why are acting so jealous of this other girl he met?" She asked. Selphie did not believe that Kairi honestly thought Sora is interested in another girl.

"I uh, I really don't know." Kairi finally admitted.

On the other half of the island Sora and Riku sat on the beach staring out over the horizon. "She's just nervous, all brides and quite a few grooms act out when their wedding approaches." He said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I just can't believe Kairi would think that I was attracted to Ariel." Sora lamented to his longtime pal. If Sora was expecting to just sit and listen, he was mistaken.

"Can you honestly say you weren't?" Riku replied skeptically.

"Oh thanks!" Sora cried in frustration. Riku just smirked in reply

"I'm just saying Sora; I remember you telling the stories and when you got to the part of Atlantica and Merpeople and especially Ariel; you sounded like you had some fun." Riku explained.

Sora didn't know what to say that. He remembered Ariel's enthusiasm for all things human and her curiosity of other worlds. This led to hours long talks about his world and the other worlds he visited over the course of his quest. He recalled Ariel hanging on to every word and excitedly asking all kinds of questions. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. In fact he was some of the best times he spent on his journey. They did have a lot in common with each other he had to admit. "Ok maybe a little." Sora finally relented. "But I'm not in love with her for pity's sake!" He declared.

"Hey I'm not saying that." Riku defended. "I'm just saying it must not have been comfortable for Kairi to listen to you go on about her."

"Yeah, Kairi." Sora sighed to himself. He realized he could have been more tactful. He now knew what made relationships so difficult, a misunderstood comment or a tale taken out of context may cause the other to be hurt.

Back at Kairi's Selphie was doing her best to talk some sense into Kairi. "You don't honestly believe Sora would have gone through all those heartless, explored all those worlds just to fall for some other girl?" She asked Kairi skeptically.

"Well she isn't some other girl; she's a mermaid, or was." Kairi explained.

"A mermaid; that is so cool!" Selphie excitedly exclaimed. "I mean was she like talking to fish and stuff; I kinda like to meet her now!" She added.

Kairi wasn't exactly willing to elaborate. "Will you get focused please?!" She pleaded.

"Sorry, it's just really interesting that's all." Selphie apologized. Kairi could only sigh in frustration.

Selphie refocused her efforts to calm Kairi. "Kairi; you don't really believe Sora loves this Ariel over you do you?" Selphie bluntly asked her friend.

Kairi seemed to understand what Selphie was asking. She knew the answer. "No; no he doesn't."

"Then what was it that made you so upset?" Selphie asked.

Kairi bowed her head in thought. "I guess it was the fact that Sora had so many adventures and I wasn't there for any of them; he shared them with other people." Kairi finally said.

Back on the beach Sora and Riku continued their conversation. "I guess everyone does have a point; I did have a little bit of crush on Ariel." Sora finally admitted feeling somewhat guilty.

"Hey relax you're only human and Kairi will understand." Riku said encouragingly.

"Really; you think she will?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Of course she will." Riku said reassuringly. "I think what really upset her was the fact that she missed out on our adventures; remember two years ago we were supposed to go sailing together all three of us?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah; that was supposed to be all three of us; I do remember that." Sora added.

"I think it pisses her off when she realized some of the new people you met were women. When you were dancing and singing with Ariel, she thinks it should have been her instead." Riku rationed.

Sora couldn't help but bow his head in thought. He knew Riku was right. "What should I do?"  
He asked.

"Give her until tomorrow, and then talk to her; I'm sure everything will be fine." Riku said reassuringly.

"Okay." Sora agreed. "Thanks Riku, you're a true friend."

"Anytime." Riku replied

"What should I do?" Kairi asked her friend, Selphie.

"You should talk to Sora in the morning; tell him how you feel; why you got so upset." Selphie explained. "He'll understand."

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked.

"This is Sora; he forgave Riku for trying to kill him didn't he?" Selphie pointed out.

"Right of course." Kairi replied hopefully. "Selphie; thank you I needed a friend for this."

"Of course, Kairi." Selphie cheerfully declared.

That night neither Sora nor Kairi had a restful sleep. Tossing and turning, both were concerned about what the other would say or do.

The next day Sora, Riku, Tidus and Wakka were on the beach playing blitzball. While the others played Sora was distracted by the feeling of anticipation at seeing Kairi. Riku and Selphie didn't tell the others about Sora's and Kairi's fight. They thought it would be better if the matter was private.

Soon enough Selphie and Kairi appeared up the beach from the group. Sora's stomach began doing flip flops inside. Kairi likewise looked just as uncomfortable. Time seemed to slow down for the engaged young lovers. Finally they were facing each other.

"Uh hi Kairi." Sora introduced nervously.

"Hey Sora; can we go somewhere privately to talk?" Kairi asked just as nervously.

"Of course." Sora said quickly. They both went to the secret cave where they used to spend hours drawing. The scene was not lost on the others. "Hey, everything ok with those two?" Wakka asked Riku.

"Yeah everything will be fine, they just need to talk that's all." Riku replied giving Selphie a knowing look. Sora quietly led Kairi by the arm around the pond to the secret cave where the door the heart of the world is. Once there, the couple looked over the doodles of their childhood paying special attention to the one of themselves, with the shooting stars pointing at one another. Both of them couldn't help but smile at one another when looking. But the smiles quickly faded when they looked at the door to the heart of _Destiny's Island_. They realized they were avoiding talking about their argument from the previous day.

"Sora. Kairi. I." They both said in unison. Stopping at the same time and laughing at the awkwardness of the moment both struggled to recompose themselves. "Go ahead Sora." Kairi asked politely.

"No it's okay Kairi you go ahead." Sora asked back.

"Sora!" Kairi commanded more firmly. Sora got the message.

"Kairi I'm sorry I didn't think things through; I'm sorry about how I talked about Ariel; and finally I'm sorry I downplayed my feelings about Ariel." Sora profusely apologized.

Kairi nodded her head as he spoke. "I'm sorry too Sora for thinking you and Ariel were anything more than good friends. I shouldn't have been so suspicious." She apologized as well. "But that said I do want you to understand something important."

"Ok." Sora said preparing himself.

"I wasn't just upset at you and Ariel having such close friendship." Kairi began. Sora just nodded and listened intently. "I was upset because I wasn't there for any of it." Kairi declared. Even though Sora knew what the source of Kairi's angst was he was still taken aback by it. "You got to have all these adventures Sora; and all I got to be was the damsel in distress to be rescued; I wasn't by your side for any of it, at least until the very end and I didn't help out much." She explained, pouring her heart out to her fiancé. Sora sighed and scratched the back of his head, taking in what Kairi was telling him. He knew where she was going with this and didn't like it. But he knew it had to be done. For the sake of the worlds _and _their relationship. As if reading his mind, Kairi summoned her keyblade the _Destiny's Embrace. _"Sora; I want to show me how to use this thing properly so that whatever we face, we face it together." Kairi firmly asked holding up the keyblade.

Looking at her, Sora never saw her so determined before. He had to smile at Kairi's courage. It made sense to him why he had a crush on Ariel. Ariel is a lot like Kairi sweet, charming, but courageous at the same time. "Of course, I want you there with me too Kairi." Sora said with his peppy grin. Kairi couldn't help but beam a bright brilliant smile.

"Thank you Sora! I knew you would understand!" Kairi cried for joy as she threw herself into Sora's arms. Sora accepted his fiancés embrace.

"I do Kairi; I understand and want you there with me; forever." Sora spoke into her ear which sent a delightful chill up her spine.

After a few minutes the two let each other go. Before they walked out they took in one last glimpsed at their marking they drew when they were kids. Both smiled at it and looked at each other.

"Life feels like it's going past us too fast; we're growing up way too fast." Kairi said to Sora sadly.

"I know what you mean; I've never expected to be having to face so much like this." Sora replied equally glumly. "But at least this time you're not going to be sitting behind, we're going to face it all together this time!"

"Right!" Kairi declared exuberantly. Taking one final look at the doodle and the door, they looked each other in the eyes and exhaled knowingly and exited the cave putting their arms around each other.

* * *

Well that does it for this chapter, if you all want give some ideas of what you want to see as the story moves. It could help speed things along. Thanks for reading please R&R!


End file.
